With the development of the electronic technologies, portable consumer electronic devices are more popular and desired by people. A portable consumer electronic device, such as a wireless communication device, generally includes a vibration motor sued for generating tactile feedback.
A vibration motor of relevant technology comprises a fixed part and a vibration part. The fixed part comprises a housing and a coil component arranged in the housing; the vibration part comprises a magnet assembly which is suspended in the housing by using an elastic connector. The magnet assembly comprises a magnet and a weight for accommodating the magnet, wherein the magnet has a magnetized surface. The housing is presented as a cuboid generally; the extending direction of the surface polarized is parallel to the length direction of the housing; therefore, the vibrating direction thereof is parallel with the length direction of the housing, that is, direction X. However, multiple magnets and multiple coils shall be arranged in the vibration motor in order along the direction of long axle to meet the need of performance when the dimensions of the housing are very great in the direction of long axle. Moreover, the utilization ratios of the magnetic field and the space are not high.
For this reason, it is necessary to provide a novel vibration motor to overcome the shortcomings above.